


Two Souls Made One

by ScoffingAtGravity



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Before the Flood, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm not the greatest poet so be kind, Love, Poetry, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoffingAtGravity/pseuds/ScoffingAtGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by the events of Before the Flood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls Made One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write a lot of poetry, but this episode inspired me. Series 9 has been amazing so far in terms of Whouffaldi moments and quasi-love declarations.

You said that it was your time to go-  
That you weren’t coming back.  
There was no fighting nature’s flow,  
And time had chosen its track.

I felt my heart tear in two,  
And railed against your bloody nobility.  
The truth is I love you.  
To function without is not in my ability.

I made you promise to return.  
You did so after a moment’s thought.  
My proposed love you didn’t spurn,  
And I found the answer I’d sought.

Until you were back in my sights,  
I had to remain strong-  
No quibbling about all the rights,  
Yet preventing a major wrong.

We didn’t suspect their clever trap,  
Or what-in seconds-followed.  
You’d returned after a long nap,  
And your eyes were not truly hollowed.

With your cleverness and strong will,  
We were safe and sound.  
You removed what could haunt us still,  
And I rejoiced in what I found.

We left together-two souls made one;  
The time for hidden truths now done.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
